


Spending the day over

by ambeer6



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeer6/pseuds/ambeer6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi visits Aradia to do some planning, but they lose track of the time and Feferi has to spend the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending the day over

Aradia yawned loudly. Sleepily she turned around in her recuperacoon. As long as her lusus wouldn’t wake her up, she didn’t feel the need to get out yet. She felt something soft touching her arm. Drowsily she moved her hand to find out what it was.

“Hhmmm… just a little longer…” a soft voice spoke.

Aradia opened her eyes wide in shock. Right in front of her, in her recuperacoon, there was a big mass of hair. Surprised, Aradia sat up and watched the mass of hair move around lazily in the slime. Relief flowing over her as she realized it was Feferi. 

Yesterday Feferi came over to help plan a search for some ancient seadweller artifacts that were supposedly located in nearby ruins. The planning of Aradia’s new adventure quickly turned into a discussion about which brand scuttlebuggy was the best option to drive into the mountains. Which then turned into a discussion about which of their friends would get vehicle-sickness. Which then turned into a lot of gossip and laughing about everything and then some more.

By the time the plans were completed, the sun had rised and they decided Feferi would stay until it would be dark enough to go back home safely. Feferi first suggested she would just sleep on the floor of Aradia’s respiteblock, but Aradia found it not acceptable to let her matesprit sleep on the floor, where she would definitely get nightmares. Feferi however refused to let Aradia sleep on the floor in her place, so in the end they decided to sleep in the recuperacoon together. 

It fit, but only barely. It wouldn’t have been such a problem either, if it weren’t for their huge amounts of hair. Both of them would likely be able to hide a whole other troll inside of their hair. Given that it was a small troll of course. Either way, they fit in somehow and comfortably snuggled together. 

During her sleep, Feferi had turned around, which has caused her hair to brush against Aradia’s arm earlier. She mumbled softly while floating in the slime. Aradia’s movements from earlier seemed to be slowly waking her up, as she slowly moved her limbs. Aradia couldn’t help but smile, seeing her matesprit cutely brushing her hand against her face. 

“Good evening, Feferi.” Aradia whispered.  
“Yyyeeahh…” was the reply from the barely-awake seadweller.  
“I love you.”  
“..me you too…”

Aradia felt a warm tickling feeling spread through her body and a big grin formed on her face. She carefully pulled Feferi closer and gave her a soft kiss, which gained her a giggle from the heiress. Let’s stay here just a little longer, Aradia thought.


End file.
